Forest of Secrets/Allegiances
The Allegiances of the Book: Forest of Secrets ThunderClan Leader: Bluestar --blue-gray she-cat, tinged witn silver around her muzzle. Deputy: Tigerclaw --big dark brown tabby tom sith unusually long front claws. Medicine Cat: Yellowfang --old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan. Apprentice, Cinderpelt ''--dark gray she-cat '''Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits) Whitestorm --big white tom. '''''Apprentice, Brightpaw Darkstripe --sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. Longtail --pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. Apprentice, Swiftpaw Runningwind --swift tabby tom. Willowpelt --very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mousefur --small dusky brown she-cat. Apprentice, Thornpaw Fireheart --handsome ginger tom. Apprentice, Cloudpaw Graystripe --long-haired solid gray tom. Apprentice, Brackenpaw Dustpelt --dark brown tabby tom. Sandstorm --pale ginger she-cat. Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Swiftpaw --black-and-white tom. Brackenpaw --golden brown tabby tom. Cloudpaw --long-haired white tom. Brightpaw --she-cat, white with ginger splotches. Thornpaw --golden brown tabby tom. Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Frostfur --beautiful white coat and blue eyes. Brindleface --pretty tabby. Goldenflower --pale ginger coat. Speckletail --pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired) Halftail --big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. Smallear --gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan. Patchpelt --small black-and-white tom. One-eye --pale gray she-cat; the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf. Dappletail --once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. Brokentail --long-haired dark brown tabby; blind; formerly ShadowClan leader. ShadowClan Leader: Nightstar --old black tom. Deputy: Cinderfur --thin gray tom. Medicine Cat: Runningnose --small gray-and-white tom. Warriors: Stumpytail --brown tabby tom. ''Apprentice, Brownpaw '' Wetfoot --gray tabby tom. ''Apprentice, Oakpaw '' Littlecloud --very small tabby tom. Queens: Dawncloud --small tabby. Darkflower --black she-cat. Tallpoppy --long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. WindClan Leader: Tallstar --black-and-white tom with a very long tail. Deputy: Deadfoot --black tom with a twisted paw. Medicine Cat: Barkface --short-tailed brown tom. Warriors: Mudclaw --mottled dark brown tom. ''Apprentice, Webpaw '' Tornear --tabby tom. ''Apprentice, Runningpaw '' Onewhisker --young brown tabby tom. ''Apprentice, Whitepaw '' Queens: Ashfoot --gray she-cat. Morningflower --tortoiseshell she-cat. RiverClan Leader: Crookedstar --huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. Deputy: Leopardfur --unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat: Mudfur --long-haired light brown tom. Warriors: Blackclaw --smoky black tom. ''Apprentice, Heavypaw '' Stonefur --gray tom with battle-scarred ears. ''Apprentice, Shadepaw '' Loudbelly --dark brown tom. ''Apprentice, Silverpaw '' Silverstream --pretty silver tabby. Queens: Mistyfoot --dark gray she-cat. Elders: Graypool --thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle. Cats Outside of Clans Barley --black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest. Blackfoot --large white tom with hufe jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy. Boulder --silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan. Princess --light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws--a kittypet. Ravenpaw --sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail who lives on the farm with Barley. Smudge --plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.